


Gender Bend

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Potions Accident, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Supportive Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Harry wakes up after taking the Weasley twins’ new prototype potion that altered his gender, but only by half. And he’s very curious about what’s it like to have female parts.So he explores.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Gender Bend

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WARNING YOU! This is VERY EXPLICIT! Plus it involves the curious discovery and exploration of the female genitalia, so GET OUT if you don’t like that! No haters either!

**Gender Bend**

Harry awoke, gasping. He sat up quickly and found himself in familiar territory, on an familiar bed in an old, dusty room. Someone was there, abruptly wrapping their arms around him, shushing him.

Harry let out a croaked, “Sirius?”

“Are you alright, Harry?” His godfather asked softly, raking his fingers through Harry’s untamable hair. Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. He eventually closed his eyes and the memories came rushing back to him and he gasped a little. He remembered the Weasley twins giving him a goblet of pumpkin juice that made him pass out. He groaned at his stupidity.

“I’ll go get Madam Pomfrey. She needs to know you’re awake.” Harry heard Sirius declare and Harry felt him leave and lay him on the old, creaky bed. The door was heard closing a few moments later.

Harry lay in the bed on his back, pondering the last few hours (has it been hours already?) and began to wonder. What had the twins given him this time? It might’ve been botched!

Then he noticed something strange about his anatomy. Sitting upright, he hesitated to touch down below because he wasn’t even horny and he’d never even done it before! Eventually, despite his reluctance and his curiosity overpowering, he reached between his legs (hands outside his jeans, not inside!) and felt the very obvious uncomfortable absence of a certain package. What the hell did they do?

“What the. Bloody. Buggering. _Fuck_.” Harry deadpanned as he snatched his hand away. What the hell happened to him?

There was a knock the door. “Harry?” It was Sirius. Harry quickly adjusted himself to not look like he was touching himself just moments before.

“Come in!” Harry said a little shrilly. Sirius entered, looking worried and Madam Pomfrey following behind him.

Harry looked up at Sirius, eyes wide. “Something’s wrong.” He revealed. His godfather frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He glanced at Madam Pomfrey, embarrassed, before just blurting it out. “I don’t... I don’t think I have a penis.”

Sirius blinked once. “Say what?”

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward. “Let me do a diagnostic charm on you, Mr Potter, okay?” She brandished her wand and Harry nodded in permission. He felt the magic tingle over him and he suppressed a giggle.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Yes, the twins’ potion has altered your body a little.”

Harry leaned forward. “What? What is it?”

“You have taken an incomplete, sort of prototype version of a gender-bending potion.”

“Oh. Great... that’s why I don’t have a penis.” Harry said. Then his eyes widened. “Wait. Does that mean I have... a vagina?”

Sirius, despite the seriousness of the situation, chuckled. “Boy pussy.” The nurse swatted him on the arm and Harry blushed.

Glaring at Sirius momentarily, he wiggled experimentally. “Feels a little weird.” He noted. “But what does it make me? A male or female?”

“Well,” Sirius asked, “What do you identify as?”

“Male.” Harry answered immediately.

Sirius grinned. “There! Problem solved!” Harry chuckled at his godfather’s humor.

Then he had an idea. If he had girl bits, then... He blushed, biting his lip. Sirius noticed his hesitance and asked, “Knut for your thoughts?”

“Nothing.” Harry mumbled. “I just... Can I think about this? Let me have some time to process this?” He pretended to not notice the sudden gleam in his godfather’s eyes as the man and the nurse nodded.

They said their farewells, left the room, and once the door had closed, Harry leaped off the bed and locked the door. He wouldn’t want anyone intruding on his new exploration. He was honestly curious about how this kind of thing worked now that he had girl bits. Realizing he hadn’t asked for a informational book about it, but discarded it because he knew he’d never live it down, Harry searched the old room. He headed to the bookshelves and by the illicit titles, he could guess this was Sirius’s old room from his teenage years. None of them seemed helpful until he came upon a title that made him blush: _The Joys of Sex_. Growling in irritation, he snatched the book off the shelf, sat on the bed, and opened it to a random page.

With some reluctance, he began to read and found it quite informational on the parts of reproduction on both teams. It was a little embarrassing to see the pictures of the genitalia and the various sex positions the people were in, but thankfully it was a Muggle book, so it made it a little easier.

But that led to the question: what did it _feel_ like? He never masturbated before and this was very new and little embarrassing because he didn’t want people to know what he was doing behind closed doors. He’d never know if touching himself with girl bits or boy bits were better than the other if he didn’t do it at all.

Slowly, he reached down with trembling fingers and undid the zipper in his jeans. He slipped them off, leaving himself in his boxers, which were much tighter because they weren’t built for wide hips and female genitalia. Biting his lip, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slipped those off too.

He laid back down, his eyes away from his new anatomy, and gently trailed a finger down his flat stomach, bringing it closer to the hair that rested between his spread legs.

But he paused. Why wasn’t he looking? Why was he embarrassed? It was new and it was a chance he was going to take. He used his other hand to grope at the nightstand beside the bed and coincidentally found a mirror in the drawer.

He brought the mirror to his face and watched the contemplative look on his own features. His green eyes were wide and pupils slightly blown, his bottom lip bruised from biting it so much, and his cheeks dusted with a natural blush that made him look almost innocent. Or slutty. 

His palms were sweaty and the mirror shook slightly in his hand. He exhaled heavily and his breath fogged the mirror’s glass. Wiping it away, he glanced between his barespread legs, now sitting up and propped against the headboard with support of the old pillows.

Heart hammering in his rib cage, he slowly, painstakingly lowered the mirror between his legs until he could everything. It looked very strange on him, having female parts. He’d only seen himself in the shower or when getting dressed and he wasn’t that big, but with these new parts, it looked smaller than he’d expected. Probably because those pictures had been enlarged.

He once again ran a finger down his abdomen and watched as his fingers pressed against a little ball of skin that, below the patch of hair, was called... what was it called? A clitoris? Harry wasn’t sure. He rolled the pad of his finger experimentally and gasped at the sensation. Oh, _yes_ , that felt good.

Harry decided to go further and reached the wet folds (vulva?) and quickly found the spot where, supposedly, a baby would come out of and where a penis would enter. Now that would be a curious sensation! He looked closer into the mirror and was gobsmacked. How the bloody fuck was a baby supposed to come out of that tiny hole? (If he ever got accidentally pregnant while stuck in the half form.) He then realized that childbirth would hurt like a bitch, armed with the stories some poor women had with experiencing it.

Harry pressed a little onto it and let his finger slip inside. He closed his eyes and winced. It hurt going inside, but he wanted to make it feel good. He wiggled his finger and moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure he felt pooling all the way down to his new parts. Carefully he added another finger and hissed in pain, but began to scissor and that made him moan a little louder.

Harry watched as his fingers moved inside him and made wet sounds that didn’t bother him at all. He eventually gave up on the mirror and dropped it onto the bed, throwing his head back onto the pillows, keening in pleasure. He started to move his fingers in and out of his boy pussy and let out a small cry.

“Fuck...” he breathed, overwhelmed with the sensations. With his other hand, he rubbed vigorously at his clit and was panting wantonly and biting his lip until it bled. His whines turned to short, breathy gasps as he neared his orgasm and moved his fingers harder and faster with vigor.

His hips jerked as he came and he was riding in bliss for a few moments until he came down from his high and gently removed his slick-covered fingers from inside himself and quickly got his wand, banishing the mess.

But then he heard a knock at the door and the doorknob jiggling.

“You okay, Harry?” Came the amused voice of his godfather. Harry dried himself and put back on his boxers and pants, not responding to the question.

“Harry? You know I can use _Alohamora_ on the door, right?” Sirius threatened.

“Don’t you _dare_ , Sirius!” Harry screeched, his face as red as a tomato. He tripped putting his legs into the pant leg and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Then came the dreaded word: “ _Alohamora_!”

As the door unlocked, Harry grabbed the blanket from the bed and draped it over his legs, pants halfway on, and winced when he heard the mirror shatter. He’d forgotten about that.

“Harry? What are you doing?” Sirius asked, clearly trying to hide a grin.

“Nothing,” Harry muttered, trying to hide his red face, “None of your business.” He knew he looked like a mess, with disheveled hair, sweaty skin and his face a fine red. 

“Uh huh.”

Harry didn’t respond, but only avoided Sirius’s eyes.

“You know I put up a silencing charm, right?” Sirius asked, grinning like a loon. Harry only turned to give him a death glare.

“What’s with the mirror?” Sirius asked both curiously and teasingly. “Try’na take a good look?”

“Shut the hell up, Sirius!” Harry exploded, face burning. “I just... I was...”

Sirius suddenly turned serious. He knelt down beside Harry and put a hand on his godson’s shoulder. “Hey.” He said, “I was just teasing. I’m sorry if I upset you. Masturbation is totally natural. Even if you’re a guy with a vagina.”

Harry only grunted.

“It happens to everyone.” Sirius continued, “I’m not judging. I’ve done it. More than you your dad, probably.”

Harry gagged. “Don’t _ever_ tell me that again.”

“But hey! You’re lucky! I’d like to try that gender-bending potion sometime!” But he got contemplating, “What would I sound like with a girly voice?” He then tried to imitate a girl by making his voice higher, “Hi! I’m... uh, Serena!”

Harry laughed. “Well if I’m stuck as half girl, maybe I should get a girl name too. How about Harriet? Like Harriet Tubman!”

“Who?” Sirius asked, brow crinkling.

“Muggle abolitionist hero from the 1800s.” Harry explained dismissively.

Sirius shrugged. “You wanna come downstairs?”

Harry blushed, twisting the blanket in his hands. “Uh... do they know?”

Sirius sighed. “I’ll be honest, they probably do know everything. And I mean _everything_.”

Harry sighed in defeat. “Fine.” But he made no move to stand. “I need to get dressed.” Sirius snickered and quickly left when Harry lugged a pillow at him.

Once alone again, Harry buried his face in hands. Oh how was this going to work?

**Author's Note:**

> I put in “Underage” because this is an Explicit story. And he still identifies as MALE! Don’t think otherwise!


End file.
